


If Only You Remain

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 水中有一双琥珀色的眼眸。
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith





	If Only You Remain

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫  
> （压根不体现任何设定且多半把全部既定世界观抛诸脑后的）原作世界，Smith/Neo，斜线有意义，BE，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，慎入）

If Only You Remain  
幸存者

不知道从何时开始，下雨天对史密斯而言总是充斥着一股难忍的窒息感，阴冷的空气在他的肺里聚成一团粘滞的郁闷，发生在深夜的梦等他醒来后只剩朦胧不可辨识的灰色。当然，习惯于寻根究底的男人不应该放任如此缥缈又压抑的感觉纠缠自己，他可以为了捕捉到哪怕一丁点儿能够对接上当前现状的原因而坐在整洁太甚的床褥上浪费工作日早上的几分钟生命去费力复盘大脑趁更阑人静的时候到底虚构了些什么剧情，万千头绪没逮到罪魁祸首竟先不自禁地失神儿了；他可以为了回想起或许是导致今日之境地的琐碎过去而挫败地承认原来再好的记忆力也逃不开偶尔哪一次的冒失遗忘，漠然的蓝色眼睛死死地盯着办公室里的电脑显示器，思维将储藏在其中的往昔印象翻了个底儿朝天，随意置于桌面上的手不是在飞速运算的理智撞上空无时下意识地攥紧手指、就是要在配送员突然打断沉思后被动地签收一份联邦快递。于是，他终归一无所获，稍稍有些干燥的嘴唇在水幕拍打窗户的节奏中抿成一条无奈的线。

不过话说回来，令人摸不着头脑的虚乏并非绝对强势，它缠绕着史密斯，绳索一样地缚住后者的呼吸道但免不了某时疏忽，不小心就把隐约可供溯源的线索放了出来。午休时的茶水间，同事们的高谈阔论声盖过饮水机沸腾水流的咕噜，茶多酚在白色的陶瓷杯内四散开。舌尖上的馥郁随即逝的时间褪成苦涩，史密斯从清透的茶色中看见了自己的倒影，恍惚间幻视到了何来的一湾虹膜，整个人都映现在那沉默的眼眸里，僵硬的身躯仿佛被包进晶莹剔透的琥珀。刹时，他的齿间貌似有破碎的话正欲重组着冲出紧闭的牙关，只是它刚刚爬出嘴角即被中央空调吹出的风再次拆解成了负载不了言语的一声叹息。

雨还在下。

钻进骨髓的湿气让他无法呼吸。

史密斯觉得相同的幻觉以前也曾不经意地从他面前闪烁而过，在同样的下雨天里。那时，介于“需要撑伞”和“不需要撑伞”之间的雨滴落在他的脸颊，行色匆匆的路人为肩膀相碰的尴尬向他敷衍地道歉，而仓促得有过之而无不及的他裹紧大衣，笔直的双腿迈过地砖凹陷出的浅水洼。天气预报说夜间有暴雨，所以出现在露天屏幕里的暖色预警图标不象征似火的热情反倒过分吓人了。史密斯在人头攒动时瞥见了街边渐渐亮起的路灯，抬头望向青灰的天，点在皮肤上的水珠软弱无力。他摊开掌心，凭借感官判断雨势是否朝着科学预测的结果分秒不差地奔去，可汇入掌纹的微凉没有启发理性的思考却从他的脑海深处捞出了一种无缘无故的氛围印象——

背靠夜色而急降下的雨水会如豆大，打得人生疼，能把一座城市卷进漩涡。

但水中有一双琥珀色的眼眸。

谁？

史密斯愣住了，掺有泥土味儿的水顺倾垂的手掌流走，唯有指间残留着潮湿的触感。他百思不得其解，迟钝地转着脖颈环顾四周，觉得那是迎面走来的任何人，又好像不是任何人。他以为雨季绵长，所有被水打湿的疑惑还有无尽的工夫可以去等待答案。比如… …当盏盏红色尾灯在另一个雨天的前挡风玻璃外连成了线，他的头无聊地靠在椅背上，指尖轻敲方向盘，从风口涌出的暖意渗进指缝，宛若血液在流动。车窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声与时不时响起的几下汽笛混杂，而只要闭上眼睛，他便会感觉自己早已身不在封闭的车内，空间在此刻延展得异常宽广又紧接着凝固成了一颗硬质化合物，暗潮汹涌在死寂的蜡中，渴望和不可言说的情意燃烧在瞳孔。

谁？

不知道。

史密斯不知道。他缓缓地抬起眼皮，所见不过是被天窗框住的一片城市高空，景色平淡得就像世界末日会有的模样。如果非要说他意识到了什么，那么逐渐熄灭于漆黑深谷的情绪将是唯一的答案。只一瞬，史密斯无限但也仅止于无限地接近了隐秘在虚无中的真相，继而摒住了呼吸，察觉到化成灰烬的幽愫其实可以被千言万语形容，也可以仅仅作为一个单词而被道出。

更或者，什么也不需要说。

什么都不要说。留下只有鲜活的生命机体才能迸发出的心跳幽灵般地停驻在曾扒开胸腔、扼住那脏器的手中吧，然后让坏天气带走昨天的一切，让归于迷惘的那个忘却这具躯体之下其实空无一物，不能记起过往的脑袋将在平淡如水的日常生活中工作完一段生物周期，完整地经验生老病死，最后逼真地像个人类那样怀着知觉不到的心悸走进坟墓。再怎样不可磨灭的存在都在不知不觉中灰飞烟灭。

雨还在下。

数据将真实的世界隔绝在外。

END


End file.
